


Night

by alexiel_neesan



Category: DCU
Genre: Blood, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gotham at night, and Jason, and bloodied asphalt. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

There's blood. It's not his, or maybe it is. Blood always looked the same, even when it was eating you from the inside, like his mom, like her friend who wasted away, and the other, and the other, and the other –and it's not the time or the place but that's all he can think about, the blood that should have been inside outside and fuming on the asphalt.  
It must be his. It's as good as any other night to die.

There's a voice and the night seems closer and maybe he says _Hi, Dickie_ in a gurgle or maybe not, it's all very artsy in that fuck everything is moving too fast and it's going to be blurry sort of way. There's snow. He blinks. The snow is still there. When did it came? It's not melted where it's fuming. He thinks he laughs. He's thinking about laughing, at any rate, and then he's thinking that working the corner tonight must be a bitch and a half, it's so cold. Why was he out, anyway? There wouldn't be any chance to get good tires tonight, and lugging them through the snow would be more work than their money's worth. _Mom'll be waiting for me._ She had said she'd be somewhere warm for the night, hadn't she? There's still that voice, but it's like –

It's too fucking cold. It's never that cold in the apartment, even when they don't have the money for heating. It's always cold in Gotham, always cold in her heart, keep our girls warm, 'cause the street won't do it –that was one of his mom's friend song to pass the time –and pass the time he had needed, and she had needed, and they had needed all together in the dark–

There's wet snow under his cheek. He blinks, once, twice and Gotham doesn't move. The night does, under the flickering of the lights.  
He doesn't close his eyes. It's as good as any other night to die.

/night ends.  



End file.
